


Fool's Act

by Arwriter



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: April Fools, arthur deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwriter/pseuds/Arwriter
Summary: Mary seeks Arthur out, looking for forgiveness, but Arthur hasn't forgotten the past and ends up killing two birds with one stone.





	Fool's Act

“Arthur I know I sent you into an emotional spiral after I decided I didn’t want you because of who you were but could you risk your life and help my family who emotionally abused you for years?” 

Arthur pulls out his shotgun and shoots Mary in the freaking face. It also hits Micah, killing him instantly. Fucking Obliterated. Everyone else is fine and Arthur never encounters Mr. Downes


End file.
